The Piece of Paper
by sarasama13
Summary: Kakyuu's feeling down and a certain someone sends her a letter. But what happens if the letter was nearly opened by the villains and senshi? R&R!


I don't own Sailor Moon. I decided to write a one-shot for once, if it's even called a one-shot.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That paper, that flimsy piece of paper, was from nice, A4 office paper. It had words written in black ink and it was kept safely in a drawer. When the person opened the drawer, she smiled to herself as she put the paper in an envelope, glueing the opening and looking at it intently. Suddenly, as she put it down, the envelope flew away as she reached out the open window. But it was to late, the winds blew it away.

The paperish envelope flew to a certain tomboy's desk. Kino Makoto took a glance at it and decided to open it. But the teacher snatched it from her as the teacher tried to open it as well. Coincidentally, Tsukino Usagi came in late and knocked the teacher as she ran in. The envelope then made it's trip to T.A. Girls Academy.

"Hino-san!" Sister Angela called. "I think this is yours." as she handed the envelope to Rei. Rei thanked her and decided to open it.

"REI-CHAAAAN!" Aino Minako screamed, still wearing the T.A. Girls uniform. Rei instantly dropped the envelope and scolded Minako for trying that approach again. The winds blew as the envelope went in a black hole. Strangely, it landed to the New Moon, where little Queen Nehelenia ruled.

"A letter for me? That's wonderful!" as she tried to open it. But Queen Beryl (O.o) went in and rushed to her.

"WHAT?! A LETTER?! THIS MUST'VE BEEN STUCK IN THE MAIL! IT MUST BE MY TV APPLICATION!" as she snatched it and ran. Nehelenia cried and got into her evil mode....

"YOU COME BACK HERE! THAT'S MY LETTER!" as she chased Beryl all over the New Moon castle. The envelope dropped from Beryl's hands and blew away with the giant fan the little queen ordered from TV. The envelope flew to Chibiusa in the 30th century.

"What is this?" as Chibiusa began to open it. Pluto snatched it from her and resolved to tear it.

"THIS THING NEARLY BROKE THE TIME STREAM!" as she decided to tear it once and for all. Chibiusa cried and Pluto's heart softened for her. She gave back the envelope but the envelope flew in the time stream, causing another malfunction. Pluto groaned and went to fix it.

At last, it went to the Three Lights' house, where Kakyuu was alone at home. She looked very sad and the gentle envelope landed on her lap, with the fragrant olive smell around the princess. Kakyuu looked at it, dried her tears and opened it.

_Kakyuu, _

_I'm sorry if you're still upset about your lover leaving you. But I bet he's just gay anyways. So here's a little something I think you'd like. I really don't know you very well, but at least, for my sake, try to get over it and live life. There are a lot of men out there, and I know that you'll find him for sure. You don't have to worry about me though, I'm too busy for men!_

_But whatever it is, you know I'll be right beside you, and I'll never let my friend down!  
_

_ Galaxia._

Kakyuu smiled a weak smile as she kept the letter with the item which came with it. It was a fragrant olive flower, the princess' most favorite flower. She put the letter with many other letters in it and put the flower in a vase filled with water. She got up from her seat, feeling much better. In fact, she was touched by the encouraging letter. She knew Galaxia was always busy in her office, but she even bought time to write such a letter to her. Kakyuu took the letter again and sighed.

"I don't really care about that, Galaxia...all I want is you....and I think that's all I need to know..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I just felt like writing another KakyuuxGalaxia, but this is a bit of humour and a bit of angst...

Please R&R!


End file.
